Dollie Daycare
by Aerysa
Summary: What happens when two dolls are left alone to play?


haha, just a silly idea I had of July and Yin interacting. It doesn't really have a time setting in relations to the anime because well... They've never met like this anyways. I just thought it'd be cute to put them together. It was actually a lot harder than I thought it would be since they don't actually talk much... Or even -do- much at that. Given how many words it is, it took a lot longer than it would with any other story. And why a daycare? I have no idea :p

I thought it was kind of cute. Hopefully I'm not the only one who thought that.

Hei and April are probably OOC, but who cares? They're not meant to be the focus of the story anyways... Lolz~

**********

**Dollie Daycare**

Hei tried for a smile as he led Yin towards the entrance, but she wasn't happy with him. She was quieter than usual and wouldn't even acknowledge him when he spoke to her. It wasn't like was abandoning her, but he felt that it was important for her to be safe. They had guaranteed the safety of the children who were under their care.

Opening the door for her, she obediently entered, regardless of what she might have thought. When he stepped inside the front entrance, it was to find that he wasn't the only one who thought this way. She turned at their entry, as did the little blonde boy. His expressionless face matched Yin's and Hei was left to stare at April.

"If you don't mind, I need to drop her off," he finally stated.

April nodded in reply and turned to do the same with July. The two of them were pushed into the room of the daycare where they were greeted by the supervisor of the facility. Despite appearances, she only smiled and welcomed them warmly.

"Be good, July," April said before she turned to leave.

"You too, Yin."

"Well, come in. Don't be shy."

The supervisor gently pushed them in before she left them to their own devices. Yin turned to glance at her unexpected company, blue-grey eyes meeting hers. He blinked a few times, but didn't say anything. The two of them stood there, staring at each other.

"Come now. Be nice and play together," the supervisor said when she returned to find them staring each other down, right where she had left them.

She didn't force them and eventually, they quietly made their way to separate areas of the room. Yin sat down close to a bookshelf where they had children's books and July sat down next to a tub of toys. Neither touched anything, their gazes locked onto something unseen.

***

"Time for snacks!"

Yin and July looked up at the supervisor as she announced snack time. Other children had ignored them after attempting to draw them into the activities, to no avail. They waited until the end to receive their snack of water and chocolate chip cookies. The others were already playing again while they nibbled at their treats slowly.

Glancing down at the water in front of her, Yin put her finger into the cup instead of drinking it. It was a small amount in a Dixie cup, but it was enough. To her surprise, she found July staring at her as he had placed his partially eaten cookie on the table. Staring back, she tipped her head slightly to the side.

"Play," he said moments later, pointing to the water.

Nodding slightly, Yin watched as he left the cookie behind and took his own cup of water, making his way towards the windows by the front entrance. Part way there, he turned to glance at her. Finally, she copied him and he didn't stop until they were standing in front of the window, his cup of water on the small ledge.

"There," he stated, pointing to the free seat next to him as he had sat down.

Yin sat down and July took the cup from her. He placed it on the ledge in front of her, dipping his finger in it a couple times. Then, he placed his palm on the window. When Yin dipped her finger in, then copying again by placing her palm on the window, July shook his head.

"I glass. You water," he explained.

"Oh. Who?" Yin asked, understanding what he meant.

"April."

Yin nodded and waited for his signal of when to start. It was a competition of both skills and luck as they could only find the person if they were near their medium. July nodded; Yin turned to stare into the water while July turned to stare out the window.

"Shopping. Harajuku," July blurted out.

Turning to stare at him, Yin wasn't pleased to know that he had beaten her at finding someone. She had looked, but she wasn't near any water. Swirling her finger in the water, she continued to stare at July. He didn't say anything, but Yin could sense that he was bragging.

"Again," she stated.

"Who?"

"Hei."

This time, it was July's turn to wait for Yin's signal. She stared at him for a moment before finally nodding. Each turned to their own respective medium; the race was on. Yin searched quickly as she was accustomed to locating her partner.

"Home Run House," she said.

July turned to look at her, but he didn't seem upset. In fact, he was quite content with the fact that he had found April before she did. Yin nodded, as she was content that he hadn't beaten her in finding Hei. If he had, that would have been disgraceful.

"Good."

They each nodded at the other before taking their cup of water to the table where it could be cleaned. Then, they went to their respective corners to stare at books or toys.

***

Yin and July were still sitting there when it was time to go home. July was called away as April had returned to pick him up. Watching as he walked away, Yin wished that Hei would come soon as well. Before he was completely to the door, July turned to glance at her and raised his hand as a form of good-bye. Yin nodded and he left, joining April.

It was only a moment later that Hei returned, apologizing for being the last one. Yin shook her head as she knew he had things to do. He smiled gently for her before taking her hand as he led her out of the building.

"So, did you have fun today?" he asked, turning with her to walk down the sidewalk.

"Yes," she answered, nodding her head.

**********

**A/N:** That's right~ They spent their time together having a tracking competition! XD And that was about it...


End file.
